freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Exit Revenant Arc
The Exit Revenant Arc focuses on Kazuya Aoi being transported to a dimension world known as Eluka by Gengo Aoi to discover the truth behind the Nova invading their home world. Background The Exit Revenant Arc takes place not long after the conclusion of the 13th Nova Clash. It focuses on Kazuya coming to terms with and accepting his duty to mankind, as well as Gengo's attempt to finally confront the Nova in their home dimension. At the same time, Gengo must contend with Radox and the Chevalier, who remain determined to kill him at all costs. Newly Introduced Characters Rounders *Satellizer Alexander Eluka *Louis Alexander Eluka *Elise Theo Velvet *Carol Voltega Miriam *Seris Festa Reon *Vera Liel Danos *Anastania Pul Ban *Magenta Erectia Agna Chevalier *Para Goddesses of Balance *Erectar Eluka Nova *Garatolos Eluka Nova *Pulucsigel Eluka Nova *Bonemian Eluka Nova *Hekusania Eluka Nova *Maria Eluka Nova Others *Noel Alexander Eluka *Olivia Alexander Eluka *Ibanyle Summary A Project Derailed Gengo Aoi, in an attempt to better combat the Nova, has gathered numerous elite forces to West Genetics. With his army secured, he plans to study the half-deciphered message of Maria Lancelot in order to understand how humanity might survive the Nova's attempts at genocide. Elsewhere, Kazuya struggles with his new found abilities with Satellizer comforting him with her warm embrace. During the moment, they both confess their love for each other and kiss. Platoon 13 is called for a meeting by Yu-Mi Kim informing them that West Genetics is being targeted by the Chevalier, shocking the members. She admits that this may be unbecoming of a superior and reveals that West Genetics is trying to split away from the Chevalier. The team must decide whether they have the determination to save mankind or if they will simply remain quiet soldiers who just follow orders. In the lab, Kazuya is met by Gengo and introduced to the holy course, Maria Lancelot, his true grandmother. Gengo explains to Kazuya about his grandson's duty and must send him to the uniform dimension to find out what the Nova really are. After discovering this, Kazuya has a mental breakdown about his fate and his powers being disgusting. Satellizer approaches him and calms him down stating that his powers are not disgusting as she was happy to be one with him. She tells Kazuya that those who are born with great power have a responsibility and Satellizer accepts Kazuya's responsibilities for everything that comes with it. She also explains of Elizabeth and her group wanting to see him about becoming their leader. Meanwhile, Gengo spends time with his daughter Cassandra. In Gengo's office, Kazuya accepts to take part in Gengo's project but refuses his grandfather to let anyone know of what will happen to him as he wishes for Satellizer and everyone else not to worry about him to which Gengo excepts. Kazuya meets up with Satellizer and Elizabeth's group. In Gengo's lab with Soul Energy from the Legendary Pandora and Arcadia Aoi, Gengo attempts to link Kazuya to Maria and the other dimension. To his surprise, the project almost immediately goes haywire, with Maria herself intervening and joyfully embracing her grandson. Before Gengo could take action, Maria spirited Kazuya and Arcadia to another dimension where more Transcendent Beings could be located. Satellizer becomes suspicious of Kazuya's whereabouts as she is linked to him. She desperately searches for him only to discover by Gengo that her partner is no longer present and in a dimensional world on a mission to discover about the Nova invasion. Meanwhile, a spy in Gengo's forces reports to Radox Phantomheim that Gengo's forces appear to be in disarray. The New World Kazuya is found by one of the dimension's natives, who is revealed to be a woman with abilities similar to a much more advanced Pandora. While they are unable to communicate initially, the woman seems more curious than hostile as to Kazuya's presence. A Nova attack leads to a miscommunication between them, with the woman attempting to obliterate the human before his Freezing halts her. With communication established, the woman proceeds to take Kazuya into the realm of her people. The woman is soon identified as Louis Alexander Eluka. Kazuya and Louis Alexander are unable to truly meet due to a language barrier. When they are attacked by a Pandora-Type Nova, which Louis Alexander calls an Order, she defeats it and nearly kills Kazuya when he absorbs its energy. Kazuya stops her with Freezing and Louis Alexander convinces herself to take Kazuya home in Elcarium where Kazuya sees that men are scarce. When Louis Alexander brings Kazuya to the Alexander Castle, the Limiter meets Louis Alexander's sister Satellizer Alexander Eluka, a fellow Rounder. The Alexander family share a discussion and ultimately decide to keep Kazuya as their captive of sorts. Louis Alexander then brings Kazuya to a Round Festival, which goes berserk due to the machinations of Gengo Aoi's lookalike Ibanyle. Kazuya uses his Freezing to empower the Rounders and give them the strength to defeat the Nova, but the festival is ultimately quelled by Maria Eluka Nova, the Goddess of Elca. Kazuya's action award him audience with Maria Eluka who can communicate with him despite the language barrier Kazuya faces with all others. Kazuya explains the Nova threat and Maria assumes an imbalance of Soul Energy in her world. Before they can continue, Ibanyle intervenes and imprisons Kazuya. He doesn't care about the destruction of another world and looks to abuse Soul Energy as he sees fit. The Chevalier's Attack Satellizer cries in her room wondering what she can do to bring Kazuya back home longing for his return. Meanwhile, Chevalier's fleet heads for West Genetics with First Lieutenant Isabella Lucas and Second Lieutenant Para leading a group with plasma suits ready to kill Gengo. Gengo is already aware of Radox's assault. Su-Na Lee gathers all Pandora of West Genetics letting them know that Chevalier plans to kill everyone labeling them as traitors who sided with Gengo. She gives them a choice to either trust Gengo or die being labeled as traitors against mankind. As the fleet reaches Japan, they are interrupted by the invasion of Nova. Gengo and his allies see this on screen. Elizabeth and her group confront Satellizer demanding to know why Chevalier is attacking them though Satellizer doesn't no either as her thoughts are only on Kazuya. They are informed by Charles Bonaparte that a Nova has appeared. Gengo and his allies will protect Japan until Kazuya returns with the information they need to know. On some of Chevalier's fleet, Pandora-Type Nova commanding an army of Humanoid-Type Nova start to attack resolving the beginning of the 14th Nova Clash. Holy Revolution The Rounders and surprisingly, Maria Eluka, free Kazuya from imprisonment and gather to discuss Ibanyle's true diabolical nature and Elcarium's abuse of Soul Energy, which is causing a severe imbalance. Satellizer Alexander proposes a Holy Revolution to usurp Ibanyle under the Noble Houses belonging to the Rounders, and after the war is done, Elcarium will be led the right way by Maria Eluka. Ibanyle becomes aware of the Rounders' intention to fight and thinks nothing of it, even believing Maria Eluka to be replaceable. Satellizer Alexander is denied approval by her mother, but even the Alexander matriarch cannot deny Elcarium's descent into destruction. As such, Satellizer Alexander manages to gather her family's forces save for Louis Alexander who will protect the Alexander Castle. On the day of battle, Maria Eluka and Kazuya converse once more and Maria Eluka shares that stabilizing Elcarium's use of Soul Energy may not help Kazuya's world. However, purifying Elcarium will certainly eliminate co-factors so they can properly discover why Nova are attacking Earth. Satellizer Alexander leads the Holy Revolution against Ibanyle and his forces with Maria Eluka hoisted on a throne. She cites the reasons for their revolution and the fighting begins. Maria Eluka's forces bode well against Ibanyle's until the Goddesses of Balance, particularly Hekusania Eluka Nova, intervene and overload many humans with Soul Energy, causing them to regress into Nova Form. They either die in the process or go berserk killing friend and foe alike. The result allows Ibanyle's forces to dominate the revolution and take Maria Eluka hostage. Kazuya arrives on the battlefield and uses his Freezing to immobilize Ibanyle's soldiers and empower the Rounders. They rise up to fight again and overwhelm Ibanyle's forces. Satellizer Alexander looks to kill Ibanyle but his is stopped directly by Pulucsigel Eluka Nova. She is joined by Bonemian Eluka Nova and they slaughter several humans for fun. Kazuya tries to fight Pulucsigel himself, but she is immune to his Freezing and repels him with Anti-Freezing. Pulucsigel expresses intent to sever Kazuya's limbs and murder him. New Singularities Satellizer is informed by the Legendary Pandora that Kazuya is in danger and must save him. Satellizer teams up with Rana, Elizabeth, and Arnett making their way to the lab. Gengo tells them that only five of them can be transfer to the other dimension. It's been decided that members of Platoon 13 will go. With this, Satellizer, Rana, Cassie, Roxanne, and Charles are transport to the dimension as Singularities. Upon arriving in Eluka, Satellizer assumes Satellizer Alexander's place. They meet with Kazuya and explains that they've come to save him, but have to face the Goddesses of Balance to get home. The Pandora battle Pulucsigel and Bonemian while wounding them in the process. Satellizer fatally injures Pulucsigel with her Nova Strike. Erectar Eluka Nova, Garatolos Eluka Nova, and Hekusania Eluka Nova come to join the two sisters overwhelming the Pandora and taking Rana down for the count. Garatolos measures the Pandora explaining that they posses Soul Energy despite having only one soul also seeing that Satellizer has the same amount of Soul Energy as Erectar. The Goddesses agree to eliminate Satellizer as Erectar manages to strike her. An angry Rana stands up and will not take kindly for those who hurt Satellizer. This shocks the Goddesses and Garatolos comments that Rana's Soul Energy is greater than her allies and the rulers. Rana managed to kill Bonemian. Erectar comes to conclude that the Pandora are Nova and come to destroy them. The Goddesses along with Maria Eluka merge into a gigantic Nova. The combined Goddesses fire a powerful particle beam at the Pandora though killing Ibanyle and some of the female warriors. Satellizer takes command of Platoon 13 into "Formation D". Cassie and Rana are able to break the Nova's defenses as Satellizer uses Nova Strike to strike the Nova only damaging the suffer of it. The girls enter in their Transcendental Forms however, Kazuya demands them not to use that power. Maria Eluka comes to Kazuya wanting to help him stop the battle between the Pandora and Goddesses. The Truth The gigantic Nova fusion of the Goddesses of Balance unleash a powerful "Soul Exchange Domain" freezing the Pandora. Maria Eluka tells Kazuya to show her the strength of his will and help Erectar to submit to his will. Kazuya unleashes his Omnidirectional Freezing. In his Freezing field, he sees his grandfather, grandmother, mother, father, and sister leaving him behind. Unexpectedly, Chiffon's spirit approaches Kazuya. He tells her that he came on his own free will to learn the truth about Nova, Pandora, and the Transcendental Will. Chiffon takes Kazuya on a top of a hill with a big tree where they'll talk while having a cup of tea. It's also the place with the memories he spent with both of his mothers. Chiffon gives a backstory to Kazuya on how Gengo was born by chance in the world full of Nova and how meeting Maria is like a miracle from what he saw and heard from her. Gengo at a young age made artificial pillars to test the theory of the wave of singularity which became his first experiment. No one believed in Gango's theory, but wanted to prove his is correct and wont give up showing that special waves that are sent to humans to when he was beginning to experiment in to develop special and distinguished devices in the lake and meeting Maria who comes from another world which was the beginning of everything. Chiffon says that humans can escape the Transcendental Will by maintaining the struggle and for that reason Gengo created the Pandoras. Gengo learn from Maria that humans who give up their feelings will perish with the universe as he wanted to understand that desire and become a human being who fights against God. Gengo executed his plan using all the information through Maria with a single point wave reflector that was installed in locations around the world to unite everyone which became effectively thanks to the Nova and the device allowed Gengo to recognize the transcendence that created the whole world as "Nova" and the organization that fights them called "Chevalier". Chiffon tells Kazuya that Gengo had came near the Transcendental Will through Maria who had modified the Transcendence’s Singular wave and figured out the effects caused by the energy can be slowed down and Transcendence evolves humans to the pure souls eventually making it one with the energy of the universe. Gengo had artificially blocked the evolution and every time the Will of Transcendence had been slowed down, more side effects occurred because souls should have met the Transcendence but couldn't meet. Every time a limit had reached confiscate all the souls was observed which gave birth to Nova and that humans consider to be the fearful embodiment of destruction. In March of 2015, the Transcendental Will was blocked from collecting the souls for the first time. It was the First Nova Clash and revealed once a year the frequency accelerated and Gengo knew why the Nova appeared but kept quiet and with the use of Faylan, the phenomena caused by the Transcendental had not been stopped. Chiffon states that Gengo probably just wanted to prolong the world in a state where humans can be recognized as humans and wanted salvation. The project's name, Exit Revenant doesn’t include any indication of hope. Chiffon states ‘Exit’ meaning a way out and ‘Revenant’ meaning forsaken souls. Gengo didn’t want to know how to bring down the Nova through Kazuya stating that humans, Maria, Nova, and him are trapped in the cycle known as Transcendence which is forsaken specter who can neither be a part of mankind nor a part of the transcendence. Chiffon believes that Gengo wanted Kazuya to save him from misery. Kazuya is shown of the Faylan with mysterious people wearing cloaks and realizes everything that Gengo has tried to do for the sake of mankind. In Kazuya's Freezing field, Kazuya sees Maria and is told he's already surpassed Gengo with Kazuya evolving into a singular being capable of moving forward with his own choices instead of being swayed by the visions of Transcendental Will. On the battlefield, Kazuya decides that he will do whatever he can do in his own way and accept the Transcendental’s Will. Kazuya ultimately assumes command and orders Platoon 13 temporarily, naming the team as "Aoi Kazuya Platoon" into "Formation A" and "Formation F: Scatter" as his tactic to defeat the Goddesses of Balance. Causatum Kazuya and Satellizer become an official couple in proof of belonging to each other. Kazuya is sent to a dimension world known as Eluka by Gengo and Maria to discover and know the truth on how the Nova appear in their world. Chevalier goes forth to their assault on West Genetics but are attacked by Nova. Story Arc The Exit Revenant is an arc that originates in the Freezing Manga. It is the first story arc of Part 3 of the main series. It is an ongoing arc that begins at chapter 202 and follows directly after the 13th Nova Clash and the awakening of Arcadia Aoi. Trivia *The arc is named for Gengo's experiment which aims to enable Kazuya to attain the full might of Maria Lancelot's wisdom. References See Also Category:Freezing Manga story arcs